Trent Warbler
by LuLuZuZu
Summary: When Kurt reaches his breaking point with Blaine another Warbler is there to help him pick up the pieces of his heart. And maybe, just maybe, find a spot there for himself. Kurt/Trent.


**A/N: So, while I was trying to write Chp. Two of RTW (which BTW is _not_ abandoned, my muse for that story decided to take a vacation and didn't bother to tell me where he went. *sigh*) this happened. I always thought that Trent was adorable and paired with Kurt? I mean _come on!_ The levels of adorableness will be immeasurable.**

* * *

"Hey regionals" Blaine yelled out at the end of the fairly intense

performance of Maroon 5's _"Misery"_, silencing the Warblers and the crowd that had  
formed. "You just heard our opening number!"

Cheers shook the ancient paintings on the walls and Trent sighed. Ooh  
goody,_ another Blaine solo (please note the sarcasm ladies and_  
_gents)._ Trent had joined the Warblers to feel like he was a part of  
something. _"Equal opportunities for_ everyone_"_, the notice on the  
Dalton Academy website had said. _Hah. Equal opportunities my sassy_  
_ass._

Walking back to the Senior commons with the other Warblers, Trent  
squeezed passed the steadily growing crowd surrounding their lead  
singer. Blaine finally broke free of his fans and asked Kurt about the  
performance. Trent slowed, wanting to hear their newest countertenors  
option. A blind man could have seen how much he had disliked the song.

"… feel like we're Blaine and the Pips..." he heard Kurt finish.  
Trent almost snorted from how true that was. All of the background  
Warblers could relate. It had been that way ever since that  
over-gelled hobbit had come to Dalton. Charming his way up the ranks  
with his honey-doe eyes and innocent school-boy persona, the sophomore  
had quickly become the second youngest lead singer the prestigious

Dalton Academy Acapella Warblers had ever had.  
Trent held open the large, wooden doors to the Commons, having been  
the first one to reach them. Thanks were muttered quietly by those who  
passed, every once in a while accompanied by a small smile tossed his  
way. Blaine, still hyped up from the impromptu performance he  
presumed, clapped a large hand on his shoulder when passing.

"You were awesome, uhm... Thom?", the lead singer questioned.

"Trent," he corrected automatically, knowing that he would forget by  
the next time he bothered to acknowledge someone other than him selves  
existence.

"Right! I knew that Ted."

Not even bothering to correct him again Trent simply waited for the  
stragglers before he closed the door. Right as he was about to though,  
he heard a light /thump/, followed by an almost inaudible frustrated  
noise. Mouthing to David, a member of the council, that he would be  
right back, Trent shut the door and headed towards the noise. The  
Scene he was met with nearly broke his heart.

Scattered throughout the floor was the sheet music that Blaine had  
thrown so carelessly in the air earlier, some crumpled, and in the  
middle of said paper, sat Kurt. Kurt with his beautiful glasz eyes and  
upbeat personality, was now curled in on himself, knees drawn up,  
tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Oh, baby!", Trent cried, scurrying to the countertenor and gathering  
him in his arms. Letting his, as the other boys called it, mother hen  
instinct take over he rocked the brunette who quickly shuffled into  
Trent's warm embrace. Cooing softly he ran petted the boy's hair.  
After a few minutes, Kurt's sobs quieted to a gentle snuffle and  
Trent pulled away slightly to ask, "Do you want to go somewhere else  
to talk about this?" At Kurt's nod he motioned with his head towards  
the Commons, where the Warblers were supposed to be doing lasts minute  
fixes to the set list, but were no doubt wasting their time showering  
Blaine in over used compliments.

"I'll just say we have project or something due tomorrow, kay?" Once  
again, Kurt nodded, starting to pick up the scattered papers. After  
alerting the council that he would not be present for the remainder of  
the meeting, and receiving a very pointed look from Flint (whom he  
shared all of his classes with and would with no doubt know that Trent  
was fibbing) he went back to Kurt. Standing, Kurt had the papers  
gathered underneath one arm, Pavarotti' s cage dangling from the  
other, and his messenger bag strapped across his chest. His eyes were  
once again filled with tears threatening to spill over and Trent  
couldn't help but notice that even in this broken state Kurt managed  
to look like beauty in it's every physical form. Shaking his head to  
clear it of such thoughts, (he was supposed to be cheering him up, not  
drooling over him after all) Trent gave him a quick hug before placing  
a guiding hand at the boys back.

"C'mon," Trent said softly. "It looks as if we have a lot to Talk about."

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to think of a ship name for these two. (Krent? Kurnt?) Any ideas from you guys? Also, I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine. If you're interested in beta-ing for me or know anyone who is please send them my way! **

**Smooches,**

**LuLuZuZu 3**


End file.
